everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Willow Horn
Willow Horn is the daughter of Lady Amalthea, from the story The Last Unicorn. She is a Rebel, and is somewhat frightened of her destiny. She knows her destiny is much better than the destinies of most Rebels, and often feels guilty of her decision to go against her destiny. She is described to be shy, and scared of many things, but underneath that, she's sweet, generous, and an overall good friend.'' She was created by TheHatter. Character Personality Willow is often comes off as shy, but is considered sweet and generous. She has many fears, some rational, and others irrational. When she has to face one of her fears, she is likely to chicken out and make an excuse. She feels guilty for rebelling against her story, as she knows there are many students that have it worse than her. Appearance Willow has long, brown hair with pink and purple streaks in it tied into a ponytail that flows over her right shoulder. She has a tail portruding from her backside the same colours as her tail, and a white horn that portrudes from her forehead. She also has white coloured horse ears. She has extremely pale, almost white, skin, and lilac eyes. She wear light pink lip gloss, lilac eyeshadow and a slight amout of blush. Mirror Blog Main Article: COMING SOON Fairy tale Main Article:The Last Unicorn Relationships Family Willow's mother is the main protagonist of The Last Unicorn, Lady Amalthea. Her father is unknown. Friends Avril L'Épée Willow and Avril have been friends since their first year. Avril is determined to help Willow get over her fears, with Willow not being quite as enthusiastic as Avril about it. even though the two are on opposing sides of the Royal or Rebel conflict, the two stay friends. Romance Willow is currently crushing on Daring Charming, and has since she first met him. Outfits Basic Willows basic outfit consists of a layered dress that goes down to her thighs, one of the layers being pale pink and purple striped, another being plain pastel pink, and the bottom being purple-ish pink. The dress has a baby blue chest area, with yellow drapes of fabric flowing down to the first layer of her dress. The blue area is lined with yellow ruffles. The dress has short sleeves that are the same colour as the bottom layer of her dress, one of which goes off her shoulder, revealing the strap of a yellow tank top. The strap has a pink bow on it. She wears short ttights that have the same pale pink and purple stripe pattern as the top layer of her dress on them. She wears brown pumps that resemble hooves along with brown fluffy legwarmers. Notes *Willow's original sketch can be found here. *Willow's creator, TheHatter, took three days to name her and two months to come up with a quote for her. *A list of Willow's phobias is currently being written, and will be linked to in the future. *Willow will get hooves when she turns 20. *Willow has somewhat of a friendship with Ashlynn Ella. *If Willow were a canon Ever After High character, she would be voiced by Andrea Libman. Her voice would be very similar to another one of Libman's characters, Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *The theme that would play as Willow speaks can be found here. All credit for the tune goes to Vybe Beats. To find the Vybe Beats website, click here. *Willow may or may not eventually start a Tumblr blog. Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Last Unicorn Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent